


Secret Garden

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, present-day canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seychelles menyamar menjadi seorang mahasiswa di negerinya England—dan, ow, laki-laki itu harus sering-sering menemaninya belajar. Sampai England bosan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Garden

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : England/Seychelles.  **Genre** : Romance/slight!Humor.  **Rating** : T.  **Other notes** : canon. untuk #CrackPairCelebration

_(Seychelles menyamar menjadi seorang mahasiswa di negerinya England—dan, ow, laki-laki itu harus sering-sering menemaninya belajar. Sampai England bosan.)_

* * *

England sudah lupa paragraf keberapa yang sepuluh detik lalu dia tinggalkan. Ada beberapa hal yang bisa saja dia salahkan; beberapa di antaranya: 1) Seychelles begitu berisik, 2) wanita itu membuka-buka modulnya dengan serakah, 3) wanita itu tidak sayang kertas dan buku mahal yang separuhnya berasal dari uang England, 4) Seychelles tanpa kepang duanya, dengan digantikan satu ikat tinggi di sisi kiri,  _harus diakui_  menarik.

Dan 5) tawa kecil gadis itu adalah kriminal. Walaupun yang terdengar ketika dia menertawakan jawaban ujian lamanya yang konyol.

England cuma menggerutu dan menutup buku itu kesal.  _Edgar Allan Poe_ ,  _maaf aku harus menangkupkannya dengan kejam. Akan kuganti lain kali dengan membaca seratus halaman sekali duduk._

"Oke ... jadi ritme dan membuat ekuilibrium itu berbeda ... oke, oke ... mana tadi penjelasannya. Ah, iya. Ritme adalah repetisi bentuk, warna, atau tekstur ... tapi harus dikombinasikan dengan keseimbangan sehingga dicapailah sebuah titik ekuilibrium di mana ... repetisi tadi tidak menjadi terlalu dominan namun tetap memberikan keindahan untuk ruang ... oke, oke ..."

"Bagaimana bisa kaubelajar sambil bicara? Berisik."

"Kebiasaan," Seychelles mengangkat bahu. "Nah, sekarang—"

 _BUK._  England menutup paksa buku di hadapan Seychelles.

"Heeeei!"

"Orang-orang di sekeliling menganggapmu sinting."

Seychelles melirik kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan lagi. Beberapa pasang mata langsung menghindar, dan sekian yang lain langsung memalingkan muka. Tertangkap basah—dan, oke, sepertinya England ada benarnya.

Mungkin restoran bukan tempat yang baik untuk belajar sambil makan—

—dan sambil menemani si cerewet beralis  _Britannic Bold 100 pt_.

Seychelles mengerucutkan bibir. "Yah, pelajar memang sering dianggap aneh, sih."

England memutar bola mata ketika Seychelles membuka bukunya kembali. Dan dialah orang yang tak bisa membuka buku lagi. Moodnya untuk Pak Poe yang luar biasa hilang sudah.

Dia meletakkan bukunya di atas meja. Menyingkirkan piring salad kentang yang sudah dihabiskannya bermenit-menit lalu. Sekarang dia berpikir untuk memesan yang kedua, dan sambil mempertimbangkan dia mengambil salah satu buku Seychelles.  _Notes_  dengan jilid spiral dan bersampul depan gambar Westminster Abbey.

Tulisan nama  _Michelle Bonnefoy_ menyambutnya di halaman pertama. England mendengus muak.

Di antara seluruh nama manusia yang bisa digunakan Seychelles sebagai samaran agar dia bisa belajar di Cambridge seperti orang mortal biasa,  _Tuhan tolong sadarkan dia_ , kenapa dia harus memakai nama belakang persis Francis?!

—Sekali lagi,  _Tuhan, tolong bukakan salah satu lobus otaknya yang saat ini sedang dijaga France yang sedang tersenyum licik._

Akan tetapi England langsung mereda ketika sadar, akan ada  _kiamat_  jika Seychelles menggunakan nama 'Michelle Kirkland'. Kisah mereka akan menjadi kisah cinta haram nan ilegal yang terjadi di balik tirai rahasia para negara. Itu akan jadi gosip dan bersiap-siaplah menghadapi Japan yang siap beraksi menjadi paparazzi kapan saja, yang siap mempublikasikan foto hasil  _candid_ -nya untuk menjadikan kisah cinta terlarang itu berita terhangat.

Hangat dan mahal. Seperti pizza yang keluar dari dapur Veneziano saja. Dan tentu saja, keduanya sama. Sama-sama jadi konsumsi banyak orang!

(Siapa yang meragukan pizza buatan Vargas bersaudara, coba?)

Di balik halaman nama itu, adalah coretan yang membuat mata England sakit. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu bertahan kuliah dengan catatan yang sekacau ini? Dan buku itu sudah hampir penuh, padahal England ingat bahwa dia menemani Seychelles membeli buku ini sekitar sepuluh hari lalu. Belasan, kalau ingatannya bergeser ke perkiraan yang salah.

Gadis itu terlalu banyak belajar. Dan memaksakan diri. Besok ada ujian, dan dia masih mendorong dirinya untuk belajar. Kemarin, dua hari lalu, tiga hari lalu, dia berumah di perpustakaan kampus, dan yang sebelumnya lagi dia ketiduran di rumah Wales (ah, pesta malam mingguan Scotland hari itu ...), dengan buku sebagai bantalnya. England yang harus membawanya pulang, berikut tujuh bukunya yang tak ringan itu.

"Beban visual ... beban visual ... duh, di jurnal yang mana ya itu—"

_BUK._

"Haaaa!" suara Seychelles melengking kesal.

England cuma menutup mulutnya namun mengambil cepat tas Seychelles di bangku di antara mereka, lalu memasukkan seluruh buku, ponsel, tab, laptop, dan alat tulis. Tak ketinggalan  _highlighter_  yang—lucunya—berada di dalam kantong kertas bekas kentang goreng milik Seychelles.

"Hei, hei, hei! Heeei!"

Yang terakhir diambil England adalah tangan Seychelles, dan, ya, tentu saja, penyeretan itu sama seperti yang diplot oleh para pengamat di meja sekitar mereka,  _penuh dengan pemberontakan_.

"Aku belum selesai belajar! Mau dibawa ke mana? Heeei, kalau tidak mau melepas sih boleh, tapi jangan sekencang ini juga!"

Kapan teriakan gadis itu tak menyebalkan? Tetapi England tak peduli dan tetap membawa gadis itu ke mobilnya. Mungkin dia terlihat memalukan tapi ya sudahlah, seluruh dunia dipenuhi hal memalukan setiap jamnya dan semua pengamat pasti akan melupakannya, hal itu akan tertutupi hal lain, dan lenyap ketika waktu sudah membuat mereka menua. England berharap bahwa para pengamat mereka adalah orang-orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Orang jatuh cinta gampang melupakan hal lain yang tak berkorelasi dengan yang mereka cinta, Bung.

England bahkan memasangkan sabuk pengaman, tak menghiraukan tatapan sebal dari Seychelles.

"Aku belum mau pulang!"

"Siapa yang mengajakmu pulang?" England menatap dengan kelopak mata merendah, lalu— _BUKK_ —pintu mobil ditutup keras. Sangar.

England duduk di kursi pengemudi dan menyilangkan sabuk pengaman di tubuhnya seperti seorang agen polisi rahasia yang sedang terburu-buru. "Jangan bertanya akan ke mana, karena aku akan tidak akan memberitahumu sampai kita tiba."

"Rumah Wales?" Seychelles mendelik ketika mobil sudah melaju.

"... Wales terus yang kaubicarakan dari kemarin."

"Soalnya kau lebih sering membawaku ke rumahnya dibanding rumahmu sendiri."

England tak menjawab. SUV silver itu melaju di tengah keramaian yang masih tersisa di pukul setengah sepuluh malam, yang menghidupkan London dengan semangat yang ternyata bisa saja disandingkan dengan nyawa Las Vegas. Dengan jangka waktu yang tak terlalu lama—karena England memacu mobilnya seperti sedang di arena balap—mereka berhasil keluar kota, namun tidak juga menemui daerah mati sebab lampu-lampu masih mendorong para petualang malam untuk tidak tertidur.

"Ini rasi Orion ... ah, ha! Itu pasti Betelgeuse ... berarti ini Rigel! Ya, ya!"

England mengerutkan kening sambil terus berkonsentrasi ke arah depan. Sejak kapan langit daerah sini bisa dijadikan ajang menonton bintang—

—dia memandang rendah orang di sampingnya, begitu tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan.

"Apa?" Seychelles menatap tanpa rasa bersalah.

Yah, memang, dia tak bersalah.

Ia cuma sedang menggunakan aplikasi peta konstelasi di dalam tabnya sendiri. Itu bukan salah, dan asal tahu, kadang bukan kesalahan yang membuat kening England mengerut kesal. Kadangkala cuma saat dia merasa tertipu, terlalu heran, atau terlalu takjub mengapa Seychelles bisa begitu santai dan tenang serta ceria dalam menghadapi banyak hal.

"Aku cuma kangen memandangi bintang," Seychelles kembali memandang peta digital itu. "Rasanya sudah lama tidak melakukan itu."

Lalu England menyeringai. "Sebentar lagi," pelan, seperti bisik, yang bertarung dengan Let it Be milik The Beatles di speaker mobil.

"Hah?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

Semakin jauh jarak ditempuh, semakin tak sadar Seychelles, dan jalanan juga mengecil. Menyepi. Seychelles lupa sekitar karena sepasang  _headset_  menutup kupingnya—entahlah, mungkin dia sedang bukan dalam mood untuk sederet lagu Beatles yang terus-menerus diputar England. Kegilaan materi kuliah membuatnya ingin memuaskan diri dengan the GazettE saja.

Sengaja England memarkirkan mobil di tepian jalan yang agak sepi. Belum, belum tiba. Dia hanya sedang memainkan sebuah trik dengan secarik kain. Dia keluar—dan itu tidak disadari Seychelles, tentu saja, karena  _lyric on screen_  yang ditampilkan  _browser_ ponselnya membantunya berkaraoke di saat yang tidak tepat—lalu England membuka pintu di belakang tempat duduk Seychelles.

Ya, kain itu punya peran, tentu saja.

Untuk mata Seychelles, Kawan. Dia menutup mata menggunakan itu dari belakang secara mengejutkan dan tentu saja itu membuat Seychelles tersentak dan langsung memekik, "Hei! Apa yang kaulakukan?! Jangan gila, England—apa kaumau main BDSM?!"

England mematung sesaat. Mulut terbuka dengan rahang bawah yang nyaris terjun.

Lalu dia membentak, "Dari mana kautahu istilah itu, bodoh?! Dan, siapa yang mau main BDSM, hah? Aku tidak segila itu untuk melakukannya di sini?"

"Apa kaubilang?! Berarti kaumau saja melakukannya asalkan di tempat lain? Aku masih polos, England—tolong jangan gila!"

" _Bloody hell_!" sumpah England dari belakang, mengikat kencang kain tadi—menampakkan kekesalannya, "siapa yang mengajarimu soal istilah itu, ha?! Dan—apa yang kaukatakan tadi? Polos? Mana ada perempuan polos yang tahu BDSM!"

"France memberikan novel Fifty Shades of Grey padaku—dan tolong katakan apa ini atau aku akan berteriak bahwa kau baru saja berniat melakukan—"

Dari belakang England membungkam Seychelles dengan telapak tangannya, "Satu, seorang laki-laki yang menutup mata perempuan bukan berarti akan melakukan hal gila itu, dan aku termasuk. Dua, jangan terima mentah-mentah apa yang diberikan France padamu. Dan tiga, diam! Aku hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu, bodoh, dan jangan protes lagi!"

Seychelles memberengut. "... Bilang baik-baik bisa, dong. Tidak perlu melakukan ini secara mengejutkan begini ..."

England kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mobil pun kembali melaju. "Kalau tidak, bukan kejutan namanya, 'Chelle."

Seychelles diam. Saat-saat ketika England memanggilnya seperti itu adalah saat yang tak biasa dan dia tahu, entah karena apapun England melakukannya, ini adalah saatnya untuk diam.

* * *

Kulit Seychelles langsung berdesir begitu England membimbingnya untuk keluar dari mobil. "Kukira kau akan membawaku ke rumah siapa—tahunya, hei, dingin sekali!"

England mendelik. Oke, wanita itu cuma memakai kemeja lengan tanggung yang tipis dan rok pendek. Saatnya menjadi  _gentleman_  dan melupakan keributan soal BDSM tadi— _ah, gilagilagila lupakan itu!_ —tentu saja! Dan England melepaskan jaket merah dengan tepian putih miliknya, lalu menaruhnya di pundak Seychelles. Dilakukannya, dilupakannya, dilanjutkannya apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Oh, terima kasih," Seychelles langsung memasukkan lengannya di jaket itu. Berterima kasih mungkin sedikit banyak akan menjadi hal yang lebih baik dan membuat England membagi lebih banyak amnesti padanya atas tuduhan BDSM tadi— _oh sial, kenapa tadi aku mengatakannya?_

Dia menyesal. Sedikit. ( _Sangat_ ) Sedikit.

"Bisa menebak?"

"Hmmmh ..." Seychelles memainkan tangannya dan tangan England yang bertaut, mengayunkannya kencang. "Perjalanannya cukup lama, ya, dari London sekitar hampir tiga jam dan kau mengendarai mobil kencang sekali ... berarti ini jauh ..."

"Memang. Anak kecil juga tahu itu."

"Um, Cheshire?"

England mendelik. "Kenapa bisa tahu?"

"Oh, benar, ya? Aku cuma asal menyebutkan."

"Senang mendengarmu masih hafal soal Inggris."

Seychelles tersenyum, langsung pudar, "Yah, satu abad lebih berada di sini tentu saja membawa kenangan tersendiri."

England menelan ludah. Topik dan keadaan saling ejek-ejekan soal BDSM masih lebih baik daripada ini. "Lebih spesifik," katanya sambil mendeham. "Ingat sesuatu tentang Cheshire?"

Cukup lama Seychelles diam. Dia terkesiap ketika menyadarinya. "Pasti—"

England meletakkan telunjuk di bibir Seychelles. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, dan mereka pun tiba. Di balik pepohonan besar yang melindungi tempat itu, England melepaskan penutup mata Seychelles dan membiarkannya luruh jatuh begitu saja ke tanah. Langsung dilupakan. Lelaki itu menuju sebuah tiang kecil di dekat pohon yang rendah, lalu menekan saklar lampu. "Ah, masih bisa berfungsi," katanya puas setelah memandang beberapa penerang di sana masih bisa menyala tanpa gangguan. "Terakhir kali aku ke sini, enam bulan lalu, ada dua lampu lebih banyak yang bisa menyala."

Seychelles memandang takjub, mendekati serumpun mawar, lalu ivy di sisi lain, dan serumpun tanaman lain yang memagari area itu. Dia lalu terkekeh gembira dan duduk di atas bangku putih yang telah terkelupas dan berkarat—menghadap sebuah meja, di belakang sebuah gapura yang dibentuk dari tanaman. "Kau masih merawat tempat ini?"

"Hn," England memetik satu mawar, dan menyadari ada beberapa kelopak yang masih cukup merah di atas tanah. Malang sekali. Namun juga pertanda bahwa rumpun ini masih sering berbunga. England datang ke meja yang sama, duduk berseberangan dengan Seychelles, dan meletakkan mawarnya di atas meja. Sejenak melupakannya karena binar di mata Seychelles masih berkilap seperti lampu-lampu London's Eye.

" _Tudor Rose_ ," Seychelles tak menyadari dipandangi, dan mengagumi mawar yang barusan dipetik England. "Benar, 'kan?"

"Kenapa bisa tahu lambang resmi—"

"Hei, aku berapa lama di Inggris, memangnya?" Seychelles tertawa. Mengambil mawar itu dan memutar-mutarnya di jarinya. "Aku suka menggambar  _Tudor Rose_  di bukuku, asal kautahu, dan kalau ada praktek menggambar interior yang melibatkan hiasan dinamis atau artistik, kurasa aku ingin membuat mawar seperti ini ini jadi dekor dinding ruangan."

England menyeringai tipis, "Aku tersanjung."

Sebentar-sebentar mereka berpandangan, namun tetap diam. Sampai Seychelles beranjak dan mengambil beberapa foto dengan ponsel, mereka sama-sama tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Hanya ada tawa Seychelles, dan pekikan yang paling nyaring adalah, "Huoo, bintang! Bintangnya lebih jelas di sini! Tidak ada polusi cahaya!" dan ia segera menuju tasnya di bangku untuk mengeluarkan DSLR.

England tertawa—singkat—lalu menggeleng. "Kau tidak berubah sejak pertama kali kubawa ke sini."

Seychelles menurunkan kameranya. "Itu ... kapan, ya?"

"1885," England lalu menaruh tangannya di udara, kira-kira setinggi meja kecil yang menopang tangannya yang lain, "Sejak kau setinggi ini, kau masih sama."

"Ya ampun, itu sudah ... ha, dua abad yang lalu!" dia terperangah sesaat, "Sudah selama itukah taman ini berusia? Tunggu—tunggu. Soal sifat, apa yang salah dengan tidak berubah?" dia berjalan mendekat. "Kurasa kau cukup mengerti bahwa aku merasa terlalu nyaman untuk berubah. Hei, aku anak pantai, anak pulau, yang bebas dan ceria, tidakkah itu bagus?"

Bola mata England berputar, lagi-lagi.

"Aku ingin menanam mawar ini di Victoria juga ..."

"Apa iklim dan tanahnya cocok?"

"Entahlah. Belum dicoba, mana tahu?" Seychelles lalu memangku tasnya, masih menggenggam mawar itu. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengeluarkan sepaket buku, menghamparkan semuanya di meja. Membuka lapak belajar yang baru, di bawah garis jalur susu langit Padang Cheshire, tak jauh dari Kastil Beeston. Dia bersenandung—sepertinya lagu dari negaranya karena England susah mengerti bahasanya—dan mengambil pulpen.

England menggerutu. Baru saja buku-buku itu dibuka, dia langsung menutup semuanya dengan cepat dan menjauhkannya dari hadapan Seychelles, menariknya ke arah dirinya.

"Ayolah, Iggy—"

"Aku membawamu ke sini bukan untuk menyuruhmu belajar."

"Tempat sepi seperti ini harusnya dimanfaatkan—"

"Memangnya memanfaatkannya hanya lewat belajar? Hei, sejak kapan kau jadi gila belajar begini? Kapan kau istirahat belakangan ini? Kau belajar terus-terusan, memangnya kau tidak yakin pada kemampuan otak dan memorimu selama satu semester belakangan? Apa kau jadi terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari hukum kesehatan sederhana yang mengatakan bahwa kelelahan membuat kemampuan fisik dan imunmu menurun? Siapa yang bisa menjamin kau tidak akan sakit saat ujian karena terlalu banyak belajar?"

Seychelles cuma melongo.

"Ini Arthur Kirkland yang aku tahu atau seorang nenek tua cerewet yang menyamar?"

 _BUK_! Sebuah buku dipukulkan ke kepala Seychelles.

"Sakiiiittt!" dia memegangi kepalanya, "Jahat!"

"Yang tadi supaya materinya masuk jadi kau tidak perlu belajar lagi. Apa-apaan, isitirahat tidak, belajar tabrak terus. Memangnya kau robot? Sebelum ujian pun perlu istirahat, bodoh."

Meskipun cemberut dan bibirnya mengerut menjadi kerucut, Seychelles tidak lagi melanjutkan belajarnya, dan mencoba untuk diam saja. Lipatan tangan di atas meja menopang dagunya. Bosan dan mendadak mati ide akan apa yang harus ia lakukan, benar, memang, tetapi dia juga sadar mungkin dirinya sudah terlihat seperti cerobong yang mengepulkan asap tebal berdebu, hasil proses otak yang mungkin sambungan antarneuronnya telah membara. Terlalu sering dipaksa bekerja.

England beranjak dari kursinya. Mencopot salah satu lampu yang tak bisa menyala lagi, dan meletakkannya di meja. Lalu dia berjalan lagi. Tanpa arah. Kakinya berayun dari rumpun satu ke rumpun lain, menemui beberapa tanaman yang mulai meliar tumbuhnya.

"Aku masih ingat, ketika kau masih  _kecil_ , kubawa kau ke sini dan kau malah memanjat pohon di ujung sana," ucapnya, lebih seperti bermonolog, "Lalu kau jatuh ke semak-semak karena kaubilang kau melihat kadal di ranting pohonnya."

"Lalu kau mencium lukaku."

England menoleh. Seychelles memandangnya dengan tatapan bosan dan dengan dagu yang disokong kedua telapak tangan.

"Kaubilang ciuman pada luka itu akan membuatnya sembuh. Nyatanya, bahkan tiga hari setelahnya luka itu pun masih terasa perih."

England mengerutkan hidung, "Kadang aku memang perlu mengatakan sesuatu seperti dongeng untuk anak-anak. Cuma America yang tidak percaya hal itu."

"He, syukurlah dia tidak percaya, karena setidaknya dia tidak kaukenyangkan dengan kebohongan sejak dia kecil."

"Sialan kau."

Seychelles menempelkan dagunya ke permukaan meja lagi. "Apa kau pernah membawa orang lain ke tempat ini?"

Sedikit banyak,  _tidak_  adalah harapan Seychelles. Tetapi England adalah mesin pembelok beberapa khayalan ala tuan putrinya, Seychelles sudah memaklumi itu dan terbiasa. Mendidiknya untuk jadi percaya juga, bahwa sesungguhnya ada batas nyata antara cerita rekaan yang manis dan realita yang sebenarnya—tembok lebih tebal dari lima inci yang membuat fakta di antara kedua sisinya tak bisa saling dipertukarkan dan disusupkan diam-diam.

"Tidak."

Seychelles tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya England tidak menjadi mesin itu sekarang. Mungkin saat ini dia sedang berusaha menjadi peri dengan selendang putih dan tongkat berkilau? Membayangkannya membuat Seychelles ingin tertawa sampai memuntahkan materi pelajaran dari otaknya.

"Sebenarnya taman ini untuk apa?"

Satu mawar dipetik lagi. "Dulu seorang keponakan bangsawan ingin menikah tak jauh dari Kastil Beeston. Tetapi tidak jadi karena orangtua mereka lebih senang pesta yang merepotkan dengan gaun sangkar burung di dalam ruangan. Jadi kurasa lebih baik mengenalkannya pada seseorang."

"Lalu kenapa kau membuatnya jadi rahasia hanya antara kita berdua?"

England memandang lawan bicaranya sesaat. "Tidakkah kau senang dengan itu?"

"Aku senang. Tapi beberapa kesenangan butuh alasan. He he." Satu cengiran.

Satu kekesalan tambahan. "Bagiku yang ini tidak membutuhkan alasan."

" _Memang tidak ada_  atau kau cuma tidak mau mengatakannya?" salah satu alis meninggi.

England hanya berdecak. Dan ternyata topik itu menguap begitu saja. Tak bersisa, karena sepertinya memang tak ada yang menaruh minat—entah karena merasa sudah tahu jawabannya atau terlalu lelah memaksa—dan mereka sama-sama diam lagi. England memotong beberapa sulur ivy yang tampak melengkung liar tak tentu arah, dan Seychelles hanya mendongak ke angkasa.

Langit sangat cantik ini, dan kecantikan membuatnya teringat pada kampus. Bangunan universitasnya memang cantik, tetapi ujian di dalamnya membuat kecantikan itu luntur—dia tertawa miris di dalam hati.

Mungkin dia hanya kurang cerdas untuk menjadi seorang mahasiswa, meskipun di sisi lain dia adalah representasi yang sudah kenyang berhadapan dengan peperangan dan diplomasi.

Sepasang tangan melingkar dari belakang, membuatnya duduk tegak dan mendelik. England meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepala Seychelles sendiri, dan memejamkan matanya. Gadis itu kemudian mendongak dan tersenyum. Dia tak sempat berpikir apapun, sebab England menyudahi tatapan dengan kecupan. Manis dan dengan mata tertutup, dengan satu tangan yang menangkup dan tangan lainnya membiarkan buku-buku jari merayap di sekeliling pipi.

Seychelles mengusutkan rambut bagian belakang England, jari-jarinya seolah labil—sesekali menyisir namun sedetik kemudian membuatnya kacau. Bergantian, seirama dengan cara England menghujani bibirnya dengan bisikan dan sentuh-sentuh  _menyebalkan_.  _Bibirmu kering_ , jeda,  _dari sini matamu terlihat lelah sekali,_  satu kecup dalam,  _dan kau tidak pernah terlihat semenarik ini_ , dan jeda lagi.

Mereka berhenti sebentar lalu—entahlah, mungkin kekompakan adalah hal yang terpelihara bagi mereka yang sering bertukar pikiran—mendongak bersamaan ke atas ketika angin mereka rasa berdesir lebih keras.

Sebuah meteor melintas.

Alis England terangkat, "Harapan?"

Seychelles tertawa geli. "Aku tak pernah percaya pada bintang jatuh. Maksudku ... hei, ke mana dia membawa harapan itu? Dia menuju ke bawah, ke bumi, bukankah itu artinya harapan kita kembali kepada kita lagi dan bukan terus melaju ke langit dan menuju tempat Tuhan? Bukankah Tuhan bisa mendengar tanpa harus meminta bintang jatuh membawakan harapan dulu?"

England tertawa.

Kecup lagi. Lagi. Bisik,  _kau cerdas juga rupanya_ , dan jeda.  _Aku suka itu_. Kecup lagi. England lupa sekarang pukul berapa.

Tetapi biarlah. Kalau waktu bisa berjalan, tentu saja kesenangan boleh berjalan pula, beriringan.

**end.**

* * *

**quickfacts** :

1) Penjelasan Seychelles tentang desain interior itu terinspirasi dari sejenis jurnal yang kudapat di homestagingresource dot com.

2) Edgar Allan Poe: penulis, penyair asal Amerika di abad ke-19.

3) Kastil Beeston adalah kastil di daerah Cheshire, Inggris. Chesire itu jaraknya kurang lebih 200++ kilometer dari London. Kastil itu didirikan tahun 1220.

4) Seychelles menjadi koloni Inggris dari tahun 1811 sampai kemerdekaanya di tahun 1976. Tetapi, dari tahun 1903 Seychelles itu menjadi koloni  _British Crown_ yang terpisah.

5) Tudor rose = bunga emblem milik Inggris. Nama 'Tudor' itu sendiri diambil dari nama sebuah dinasti.

* * *

 _tambahan (mungkin sejenis rekomendasi)_ : aplikasi peta konstelasi yang dipakai Seychelles: SkEye. Coba, deh, yang pakai Android, bagus banget itu, lumayan, kalau langit mendung 'kan masih bisa lihat-lihat bintang lewat sana. Dan kalau mau, lengkapi sama aplikasi Star Odyssey; aplikasi ini menampilkan info lengkap tentang bintangnya. =]


End file.
